Sekirei : Forgotten Legacy
by Fateion
Summary: The memory of the distant past that engraved to his DNA. The ancient battle that resumed on this present. Burdened by the legacy that he doesn't know. What await Minato at the end?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Sekirei

**-Tokyo-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

* * *

><p>Sekirei : Forgotten Legacy<p>

Prologue

**-Tokyo-**

Today, just like any other day.

The weather is good and everything gone like usual.

This peaceful day….

"TAKEHITO!"

Suddenly disturbed by Sahashi Takami yell.

"Takami-san please be quiet…." Came Takehito Asama soft reply as he nursed his ear from Takami yell.

"Tell me TAKEHITO …." Takami trailed off with a foreboding aura, "When the last time you took bath? Or better yet, when the last time you get out from your laboratory?"

"Ah…." Takehito just look confused as he tried to remember it, "Last month?"

Takami just twitched madly and a large angry mark appeared on her head.

"Ahhahaha…." Takehito laughed it off but Takami found it not funny and proceed to hit his head.

"Ouch! Why you do that Takami-san?"

"For being idiots! You just like my good of nothing husband!"

"Eh!"

Shock

Takehito is shocked for being called idiot and compared with Minaka Hiroto.

Minaka Hiroto, the chairman and founder of MBI cooperation. MBI is an abbreviation for Mid Bio Informatics, known as a pharmaceutical company. Minaka build this company after he found the alien ship on Kamikura Island. With the technology, he got from it, MBI soon enough become an economic, technological and medical network, controlling the world in every field. MBI has enough power and influence to take control of a huge city like Tokyo and to own and keep a company army. The same company he and Takami work for.

"But…"

"No but! I order you to take a vacation!" Takami ordered making him shocked.

"What? But…." Takehito became silent with Takami stares.

Minaka is his boss but not the most scariest person in MBI, the most scariest person in MBI is Takami. No one dared to against her, even Minaka afraid of her.

"I know that you just finished the winging system for Sekirei and adjusted the Disciplinary Squad" Takami sighed as she looks at him with tired look, "And the research about Norito and Ashikabi. But cannot you take a break for a while?"

Sekirei, the alien beings that Takami and Minaka found in Kamikura Island with the alien ship inside the ship they found 107 still unborn Sekirei and 1 sekirei. Which the reasons Minaka founded the MBI, to research it. However, many other countries feel uncomfortable for a company to monopolize this kind of things because of that they send an army to invaded Kamikura Island. To deal this problem, Minaka, formed Disciplinary Squad from the first five sekirei, Miya, Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, and Mutsu to protect it. Which end with destruction of the army that send to Kamikura Island and made other countries to leave them alone.

"But I still want to perfected it" Takehito said as he tried to reasoned with Takami.

Takami just twitched madly when he heard it.

"Then if you don't want vacation, I will give you a job to do" Takami said with a devious smirk.

"Huh?" Takehito just look at Takami dumbly, he feel uncomfortable with Takami smirk.

"I want you to take care my son, Sahashi Minato for a week!" Takemi exclaimed as she point her finger to Takehito.

"…."

"…."

"Seriously?" Takehito asked with deadpanned expression.

"Yes" Takami nodded her head.

"…."

"…."

"I will call Seo" Takehito said simply but before he could take his cell phone out Takami grabbed his shoulder.

"Do you want that piece of trash to corrupt my son?" Takami said with underlining tone as Takehito feel she increase the strength of her grab.

"Hahaha…." Takehito laughed nervously, "But he is a lot…."

Takehito stopped when he feel the murderous aura from Takami. He must find an excuse, fast. He cannot let his precious time to research to go waste by babysitting. Furthermore it will decrease his time with Miya, wait Miya?

"Ah but I have to adjust Miya this week"

"I will do it"

'Damn, no good enough' Takehito thought as he tried to find his next excuse.

"I don't know anything about babysitting" Takehito said but inside he beating himself for his lame excuse.

"You will do fine"

"…."

"…."

Takami glared at him, making Takehito know that she won't take no for answer.

"I will do it" Takehito said giving up.

"Good, you will immediately leave…" Takami trailed off before sniffed him, "After you take a shower"

"Yes, mam" Takehito lamented his situation.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kyoto-<strong>

Takehito just sighed, after he finished shower Takami immediately take him to the heliport and fly him from Tokyo to Kyoto.

He doesn't understand why Takami left her son with her grandmother. Furthermore so far from Tokyo but if it's to avoid Minaka then he somewhat understood her reason. Before he departed, Takami told him that her mother is sick and must be hospitalized, and no one else to took care of Minato. He then proceed to asked why she doesn't take Minato to Tokyo then, but she answered that she got her hand full to take care her daughter, Yukari and prevent Minaka to meet Yukari.

Therefore, that what lead him to the current situation.

"Uhm..Hello?" Takehito said to the shy boy who hides behind the door.

"…." Minato just keep silent and stare him.

"My name is Takehito Asama your mother friend" Takehito said as he smiled to eased Minato, "And I will taking care you for a week"

"…."

'Okay this become uncomfortable' Takehito thought as he wondered how a child between Minaka and Takami could be this shy.

"Could you please let me in?" Takehito asked and Minato just nodded a little.

'This is will be a lot harder than what I thought before' Takehito silently thought, there are a lot things he must do first.

* * *

><p><strong>(3 day Later)<strong>

Takehito let a small smile as he look at Minato who played with a cubic puzzle. It took him three day to make Minato opened up to him and a lot effort on his part. However, he enjoyed it, it have been a long time he feel like this. Takehito impression of Minato is that he is a good boy that remains him for himself when he is younger, albeit a shy one, that's something he must correct. It won't do for Minato to be this shy, it will hinder him if he older.

"Onii-chan" Minato called him, making he smiled more. Takehito always want to have a little brother after all being the only child in his family.

"Hum, what's the matter Minato-kun?" Takehito asked as Minato shown him the cubic puzzle.

"I have finished it"

"…." Takehito just stared at Minato, he sure that he only give that cubic puzzle just six minutes ago and Minato already finished it.

"Is there something wrong Onii-chan?" Minato asked nervously as he fidgeted his little finger.

"No, but can you do it again?" Takehito asked as he gives Minato another cubic puzzle.

Minato just nodded his head and start working the cubic puzzle. This time Takehito observed Minato as he solves the cubic puzzle. Minato had done it a lot faster than before.

"Could you also do this?" Takehito asked as he brings another puzzle that a lot harder than before. He always brings puzzle with himself to kill times and he give one to Minato just to make him play with it and not expected him to solve it.

Minato just nod happily, as he got more toys to play.

To Takehito amusement and horror, he solved it too. Therefore, he continued to bring more puzzle than a lot harder than before to Minato and Minato solved each on of it.

'Could it be….' Takehito thought, 'This kid is some kind of genius?'

Thinking who are his parent that isn't weird. In addition, if Minato is truly a genius, Takehito could mold Minato to be a perfect assistant for his research in the future.

'Well, it seems this will be a lot interesting than I thought kukuku….' Takehito thought as a dark aura appeared and make Minato to distancing himself from Takehito who doesn't realize the dark aura that he emits.

* * *

><p><strong>(4 day Later)<strong>

It already a week since Takehito found Minato hidden intelligent. Every day he teaches Minato many things for his perfect assistant project. To his surprise Minato absorb everything he teaches like a sponge absorb water. However, just 4 days aren't enough, Takehito needs more times to bring Minato talent out more. In addition, he almost succeeds to break Minato shyness and made him a lot confident than before .Miya could wait for him just a little bit.

"Ne, Oni-chan will you leave today?" Minato asked bring Takehito out from his deep thought.

Takehito just look at Minato. Just only a week they developed a bond with each other just like real siblings.

"Well, I don't know about it. I just waited for your mother to call me" Takehito answered simply.

"Then I will make mother to make you stay" Minato said as a dark aura come from him. This made Takehito to blink for a second and it disappear in a second.

'I`m not imagining things am I ?' Takehito thought, as he looks at Minato closely.

'After all Minato couldn't be replicating it that easily and I haven't let him see it, am I ? ' Takehito thought as he remember the times when he showed that when Seo called him for a useless talk. In addition, he made sure that Minato doesn't around to see it.

What Takehito doesn't know is when he thought that Minato isn't around Minato actually peeped to see it. At first, he found that scary but later he found it interesting. So secretly, Minato trying to remake his brother figure technique and later show it to him to make Takehito proud.

'I must tired' Takehito thought as he shook his head.

"Ring… Ring…."

"Ah, it must be your mother" Takehito told Minato as he answered the call.

"Takehito is that you?" Came Takami voice from the phone.

"Yes, so when the transportation arrive?" Takehito asked

"Ah, about that…." Takami said sheepishly making Takehito to raise his eyebrow, "My mom condition got worse so you will take care Minato for about a month"

Takehito eyebrows twitching madly from Takami news, and a dark aura appeared from him.

"So…." Takehito trailed off

"So please take care my son, bye-bye" With that the line died making Takehito irritated, but he realized that Minato is in the same room as him. So he quickly erased the technique and look at Minato.

Minato just stared at him with his eyes sparkle in delight, this made Takehito sweat drop. After all this is the first time, someone gave him that kind of reaction to his technique.

"You see that Minato?" Takehito asked and Minato nodded but nothing prepares him for Minato next word.

"Can I see it again?" Minato asked innocently.

"…."

"…."

"You want to see it again?" Takehito asked Minato ridiculously as no one ever want to see it again, hell, everyone begged him to not show it again to them.

Nod

"Why?" Takehito asked unsure why someone want to see it again and from a kid nonetheless.

"Umm…" Minato seem to tried thinking something hard before finally decided something, "Let me show you Onii-chan"

What happening next will eternally integrated to Takehito soul, the familiar dark aura that comes from Minato and instead of hanya mask there was a cute cat mask. Takehito widen his eyes greatly and his mouth made a silent 'o'. The scene before him is so ridicules for his mind to comprehended the dark aura and the cat mask is contradicted each other, but in same times made it a lot scarier. Then Takehito realized that Minato, a kid, could replicate his technique. The same technique that he spends great time to perfected it.

"Oh, great job" Takehito said before promptly fainted from the shock.

* * *

><p><strong>(One month Later)<strong>

Takehito and Minato are walking on the road, as they just bought groceries from the super market and going back.

This one month for Takehito is one of his most happy times. Minato also improved so much in this one month. He is a lot different form his former shy self, Minato now walks around with confident like him. In addition, Minato has completely replicated his technique. Something to fear about and he cannot wait to showing Seo that. Just thinking about Seo reaction when he is faced with their technique makes Takehito giggly.

Their relationship also improved so much that people could mistake them as real siblings. His perfect assistant project also gone smoothly because Minato now almost think like him making Minato nearly a perfect copy of him. The only different are Minato spirit doesn't rotten like him and he doesn't an research fanatic like him. Takehito doesn't know if he should happy or not about it. Nonetheless, he will get what he wants.

However, lately Takehito realized that Minato is headed to a dangerous direction. Because what he teaches him, Minato has becomes a lot smarter than kids around his ages. This made Minato alienated from other kids because they doesn't understand what Minato talked about. The adult too doesn't take him seriously as he still a kid. These make Minato standing hard because he cannot turn to the adult and other kid, making him alone. Takehito feel guilty because he is the one that made Minato like this and the only one that Minato could turn to. Furthermore, Minato seems to take a different kind of view to this world, a dangerous one. If Takehito let this to be continuing, Minato will become something worse than him.

"Onii-chan, is there something wrong?" Minato asked worried about Takehito.

"Hum, nothing Minato-kun" Takehito said reassuring him.

"Then lets race Onii-chan" Minato suddenly suggested, "Let's see who arrive in the house first"

"Minato-kun please be careful" Takehito said as he look Minato start to run and he too start to jogging following Minato.

However, when Minato crossed an intersection Takehito realized something that made his face pale.

"Minato-kun STOP!" Takehito yelled as he saw a large truck running on full speed as the driver ignored the red light.

"Eh?" Minato suddenly stopped and turned back to Takehito but where Minato stopped on is in direct path of the truck.

Takehito thrown the groceries back and start to running to Minato.

'Please let me made it!' Takehito thought desperately as everything around him start to slowing down and the sound of people screamed could he heard. Takehito extend his hand in front of him to push Minato out of the way.

'Ah, I made it' was Takehito last thought when he pushed Minato away and a terrible pain erupted.

* * *

><p>Minato just lying in hard road, he is looking as his older brother figure hit by a truck. His brother body didn't fly away but crushed under the truck. He feel something warm and wet hit his face but ignore it as he see his brother body lying in the road unmoving and there are a red pool under his brother that become larger by a second. Minato could hear a lot scream around him but he ignored it as he stand and walked to his brother side. He can see a lot of cut and bruise in his brother body and a lot of the red wet thing.<p>

"Ne, Onii-chan" Minato called as he touched his brother face,

"Wake up, you will catch cold if you sleep here" Minato said as he shook his brother.

"Ne, Onii-chan" Minato called again and shook him a lot harder.

"Wake up…"

"Onii-chan…"

* * *

><p>Takehito cannot feel his body everything fell numb.<p>

He tries to remember what happened.

'Ah that's right' Takehito thought as he is finally remembered what happened.

Takehito forced his eyes opened and saw Minato face with blood on it as he shook his body.

'I'm okay Minato-kun' that's what Takehito tried to said but instead blood come from his mouth.

Takehito just could only see Minato become more worried as he shook his body harder saying something that he couldn't hear. He only sees Minato mouth moving but no sound coming from it.

He then forced his hand to move.

Slowly his hand moved to Minato face to caress it.

Minato then hold his hand on his face as he kept looking at him.

Takehito could only smile as he could see a black spot in the corner of his eyes.

' Its seems this is the end….' Takehito thought as he feels his conscious slipped away.

'I`m sorry, that I will leave you alone Minato…' Takehito looks at Minato sadly.

'I hope you will grow to a great man, even if I not around you….'

Takehito then shift his eyes to the sky and thought the Sekirei, no, the woman that he love.

'Miya…' Takehito smiled serenely

' I`m sorry Miya for leaving you alone…'

'I hope you will find a good Ashikabi….'

'My regret, that I couldn't see you for the last time Miya…'

'Or stop Minaka plan…'

'Minaka plan….'

Takehito just frown a little at this, Minaka and his plan. How he hated that man for his treatment and plan to the Sekirei. Even in his last moment, his hatred to that man is still there. He wouldn't surprise that if this accident is Minaka plan to remove him early. After all, he is a hindrance to Minaka.

'You must be happy for no one will stop your plan now' Takehito thought bitterly.

'No one?' Takehito suddenly thought.

Takehito look at Minato and a smile rise once more in his face. There is still hope. Minato without doubt will be involved in Minaka plan. Minato right now is a lot similar to him than to Minaka and no doubt, just like him, Minato will hate Minaka too if he know what that man had done. Never in his wild dream that the perfect assistant project he had made will evolved to this. Even if he die he still got Minato, and Minaka doesn't know this because he doesn't told anyone he teaches Minato. Anyone just know that's he babysitting Minato and only that.

'Nothing to be worried about…'

'I can rest in peace…'

'I leave everything to you Minato…'

'After all you are my legacy….'

'I already win Minaka kukuku….' Takehito thought as he feels tired and sleepy.

Taking his last breath Takehito closed his eyes and fall into the nothingness leaving Minato who still beside him holding his hand.

* * *

><p>Okay, before anyone say something like Minato isnt live in Kyoto, well I made him live in there.<p>

Also I open for any suggestion for Minato Sekirei,

Even the one from outside Sekirei Universe, like from Naruto, to love ru,Sora no Otoshimono, etc, but I will limit it to only two or three.

So if you suggest the one from different universe please state your reason for picking that character..

...Please Review...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Sekirei

A/N : Thanks for the review

**-Tokyo-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

* * *

><p>Sekirei : Forgotten Legacy<p>

Chapter 1 : Sekirei

**-Tokyo-**

**(Few years later)**

Sahashi Takami right now is in café as she waited for his son Sahashi Minato. It had been few years after the death of Takehito Asama. His death greatly affected her son; Takami still remembered the day the police called him to inform her about it. She immediately leave all of her work in Tokyo and gone to Kyoto. She prepared herself for the worst and when she arrived in hospital, she asked about her son and friend whereabouts. The nurse directed her to a doctor making her yelled at the nurse to tell her where Minato and Takehito really are. However, the nurse told her that he should go to the doctor first to prepared herself. Begrudgingly Takami agreed, and the nurse took her to the doctor.

The doctor then explained that Takehito is already died before he was bought to the hospital. This made her heart stopped for a moment, Takehito, she like the man and think him as her friend. His death is a huge blow to her. Then the doctor explained her son situation, he told her that Minato witnessed the accident by his own eyes. This piece information saddened Takami greatly, why a kid like Minato must see something like that. The doctor then proceeds to told her that Minato doesn't let go Takehito, even after they arrived in Hospital and in deep shock.

Takami then asked where her son is and the doctor led her to a room. When Takami entered the room, she feels that her heart is shattered at that moment. There in the bed lying Takehito body with Minato covered with blood on his face and clothes beside Takehito still holding his hand and kept muttered something. Minato eyes look so death and send a shiver to her spine. Takami yelled at the doctor why they done nothing to his son but the doctor said that they have tried everything to separate the boy. However, Minato isn't budging at all and if they used a sedative they fear about his mental state. Therefore, they leave him just like that.

Minato never be the same after that. He becomes apathy, a state of indifference, or the suppression of emotions such as concern, excitement, motivation and passion.

Takami feel that she doesn't know her son anymore, Yukari also feel the same. They tried everything to return Minato back to his normal self. She even visited him more frequently, taking a trip Tokyo-Kyoto every day but failed miserably. She and Yukari could only accept the current Minato.

The only good things that come from this is Minato become a genius. Although, Takami didn't think that's worth it, if Minato become apathy. Also sometimes, Minato remained her to Takehito but without emotion and Minato, inherited Takehito techniques also don't help at all.

Takami shivered as she still remembered the day when she found out that Minato inherited Takehito techniques. She won't forget that even if she died and reborn. For god sake what are Takehito doing with her son. She cannot get things from Minato for what Takehito do to him.

"Hello mom" Suddenly someone called her, the voice is flat without emotion.

"Hello Minato" Takami said as she look the direction of the voice and flinched a little when she look at Minato face.

Takami even after these years still doesn't comfortable looking at Minato face. His face remain stoic betrayed no emotion and his eyes, those cold emotionless eyes that looks uninterested and boringly at everything as everything are insignificant before him.

'Damn' Takami cursed silently as Minato took seat before him.

"What reason you called me here mom?" Minato asked bluntly making Takami flinched.

"Does a mother need a reason to meet her son?" Takami asked back.

"You are not the usual mother; you always meet me if you need something" Minato answered as he remembered that his mom never meet him without reasons or the fact she hasn't with him in the most part of his life.

'Ouch that's hurt' Takami thought, she know that she is not the best mother but to her own son point that it hurts her.

"Sigh… Yukari is coming to Tokyo" Takami told Minato as she know that he won't appreciated her for wasted his time.

"And…" Minato trailed off.

"I want you to show her around" Takami said hoped Minato to agree.

"I decline" Minato refused, "I have more important things to do"

Takami just frowned at this; Two years ago, Minato entered Tokyo University or Todai and applied to medicine faculty. He made it in his first try and ranked first. It shocked Takami because with his apathy she doubt Minato would enter that faculty and for ranking first. She got hope that maybe Minato started to turn back normal but that hope is quickly gone as just a year ago Minato become more distant to her and Yukari.

"Please, just think about it" Takami pleaded as Minato stood up and look at Takami.

"I will think about it" Minato answered as he leave Takami.

'That's the best answer that I could get from him' Takami thought as she sighed.

"Is that your son Takami?" A male voice asked and she recognized him immediately.

"Homura" Takami called him, "A surprise to meet you here"

"I just passing by" Homura told her as he look at Minato, "So is he your son?"

"Yes, Minato…" Takami answered as she sighed heavily, "So is there any problem with unwinged Sekirei"

"No, there is no problem, yet" Homura said as he realized that Takami shifted the conversation away from her son, but kept silent.

"Good, then I will back to MBI tower" Takami told him as she stood up.

"Is he part of Sekirei plan?" Homura asked curiously but Takami just shook her head.

"No and I hope he won't be involved into this mess" With that word Takami leaved Homura who still stand there looking at her.

"Sahashi Minato" Homura muttered as he feels something when he see him but shook his head thinking that is only his own imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hiyamakai Hospital-<strong>

Minato just walked as he goes to his current destination. He already forgets about her mother request as he think that has to be not important. As he enters the Hiyamakai hospital, he went straight to one of the patient rooms. The nurse and doctor that passed him give him small nod, as they already knew why he was here.

Arrived in his destination Minato knocked the door.

"Knock…Knock…"

"Come in…" A soft girl voice said from the room and Minato opened the door.

Inside the room, lying in the bed there is a young girl.

"Ah, you came again Minato-san" the girl said happily as she look at him entered the room.

"Yes, how is your condition Chiho?" Minato asked with his usual flat and no emotion voice.

Chiho Hidaka, Minato met her one year ago when he heard about a young girl that confined because an aggressive, incurable virus. At that time, he was interested to this so-called incurable virus so he decided to meet her to see it. Minato expected to meet a broken girl who already given up because her disease but instead he meet with a very kindhearted and understanding girl. This confused him and made him to visit her more than what he originally wants. Before he realized it became a habit but he still cannot understand why she still has not given up. Therefore, one day he asked and learned the reason why she hasn't given up, then he made a promise to her, a promise that he will fulfill.

Minato doesn't understand why he do this but it seems that this girl could help her to find what he searched for and she somehow remind him of Takehito. For since the death of Takehito, he has become apathy and the start of his journey to find something. Minato doesn't knew what he is searching but he think that he will get it if he joined the medicine faculty. That is his reason why he joined the medicine faculty and made him met her.

"I`m fine Minato-san" Chiho answered with a bright smile while Minato face stay stoic like usual. However Chiho has get used with that.

To be honest when Chiho meet him at first time she is nervous because that's the first time a boy visit her. She has been hospitalized since four years ago and before that, her body is already weak. Therefore, she has no friends and meets boys around his age. The only male that has visited her is the doctor and they a lot older than her. In addition, her parents are already die and left her with abundant fortune for her treatment.

Minato first impression also doesn't help. He looks so cold and intimidating to her. Then he introduced himself as college student for medicine faculty and he interested with her disease. His voice so flat and without emotion makes her afraid at first. Minato start by small question like when she starts sick etc. as the question goes she become accustomed by his voice. Also realized that's he isn't scary like the first she thought about him. Instead, she enjoyed his company as the way his talk is a new one than the usual she heard from the doctor or nurse. When he finished asking her question, she feel disappointed as she sure, he won't visit her again and this made her sad and lonely.

However, to her surprise Minato come again and so next day and so on. Before long, they have become friends as Minato visited her regularly. Then come that's faithful day when Minato asked a question that's she sure had been plagued his mind since met her.

"Why you still haven't given up?"

The way Minato asked him that time is so blunt and to the point shocked her. True she doesn't has anyone else, so she has no purpose to live. Her live has been monotone, without meaning so it doesn't weird if she already given up. Still she wants to live as long as she can, to live to the fullness. Minato doesn't know it but since he came her live never dull anymore as she anticipate the day he come. She found more joy each passing day. Then she smiled and answered him.

"I want to live to the fullness Minato-san so I don't have any regret when I died and also because I still have hope."

"Hope? You haven't given up because you still hoped. That is your reason. Such fragile and abstract thing"

Chiho remembered that Minato said hope like something alien to him.

"Yes, but that's because I`m only capable to hope. However, you are also my reason why I don't given up Minato-san"

Chiho still remembered Minato expression after that, his eyes widen slightly and there is a flicker of emotion in his usual cold and emotionless eyes. However, his next word surprised her more.

"Then, I promise you to find a cure for you disease"

That is word deeply moved her heart and made her cried. For someone promised her something that evens the doctor isn't brave enough to promise to her. Minato just stand there watching silently as she cried to her heart contents and give her his handkerchief when she stops crying. She knows that he is an apathy and for he, to show a little concern as small as this made her smile.

"Chiho" Minato called bringing her back from her reminiscence.

"Sorry, I just remembered about something" Chiho said as Minato just nod his head.

"Then you get what I asked?" Minato asked.

"Yes" Chiho answered as she take a few capsule and give it to Minato

Minato researches for Chiho cure have come to the dead end. Therefore, he has asked her to take a few medicines that have given to her so he can examine it. So Chiho deliberately lied to the doctor saying she lost her medicine somewhere and get a few more. The reason why Minato asked this because Chiho medicine is something that been kept as secret and not sold.

"Thank you" Minato said simply as he takes and pocketed it.

"CHIHO-CHAN!" Suddenly a girl barged in as she yelled Chiho name.

Minato turn his head to see a girl with a Cat ears and tail wearing pink and white gothic clothes.

The girl stopped death in her track, as she doesn't expect someone else. Minato just stare at her with his usual look making the girl nervous and red because embarrassment.

"…."

"…."

"Fufufu" They keep on staring at each other until Chiho broke it by her chuckle.

"Chiho" Minato called her as he looks at her and point the girl, "Do you know her?"

"Yes, let me introduce you" Chiho said as she point the girl, "Minato-san this is Uzume. Uzume this Sahashi Minato-san"

"Ahaha Pleased to meet you" Uzume said as she laughed nervously under Minato stares.

"Ah, so you are Chiho new friend" Minato said as she stare Uzume form up to down before continuing, " She told me that you are a 'unique' person but…."

Minato then turned to Chiho, "Are you sure she alright in the head?"

"Hey what do you mean?" Uzume yelled in indignation, as she knows that this Minato is mocking her but a single glance from him silent her.

"Yes, Minato-san despite this she is all right" Chiho said playfully as she enjoyed this.

"I see, if you think so" Minato nodded and looked at Uzume.

Uzume just gulped. Chiho already told her that she has other friend that always visiting her but Uzume never had the chance to meet this visitor until today. Chiho only told her that her friend is a male and older than she is. In addition, that he is a good man and a man with little expression.

'That's a great understatement Chiho' Uzume lamented as a chibi Uzume crying in her head. Minato face shown no expression and his eyes are cold and emotionless. Heck, his eyes remind her of number 1 Miya and 4 Karasuba eyes, except without Miya lifeless, robotic looks and Karasuba insane, playful looks.

"But let me remind you something Uzume" Minato start as Uzume feeling foreboding aura

"Yelling in Hospital is…" A dark aura suddenly surrounds Minato, "Prohibited"

"…..!" Uzume resisted an urge to scream loudly as a huge plain covered blood mask of phantom of opera with eerier red glow in its eyes appeared behind Minato.

"Do you understand?" Minato asked as Uzume nodded her head frantically.

"Good" Minato said and it's gone just in the blink of eyes.

"Sorry, Chiho but I must cut my visit short" Minato said as he look at Chiho who completely unaffected by his technique.

"Okay, have a safe trip Minato-san" Chiho said cheerfully as Minato nodded at her and passed a trembling Uzume.

…..

…..

"Are you okay Uzume?" Chiho asked worriedly

"…What the hell is that!" Uzume asked immediately when she sure that Minato already gone.

"Hum, What do you mean?" Chiho asked confusedly with such innocent smile making her shine brightly.

"Th..That damn bloody phantom of opera mask!" Uzume said as she resisted Chiho smile.

"I don't know" Chiho said as she smiles more innocently and sweetly making her smile look angelic and to bright blinding Uzume.

"Not you too…!" Uzume said weakly.

However, Chiho just keep smiling, as she knows what Uzume mean. After all, she already had seen it when some other patient decides to harassed her when she goes out for fresh air. Luckily for her Minato see it and decided to interfere by showed that patient his technique, making the said patient has nervous breakdown. Minato then decide to teach her to protect herself but for some kind of reason comes out differently, and then what Minato had.

"I cannot believe you know some like him…" Uzume mumbled not loud enough for Chiho to hear. She cannot believe that someone that like Chiho who is kind and sweet could know someone who so cold and emotionless. They are opposite of each other and if that 'things', that bloody phantom of opera mask and Chiho angelic smile are any indication.

* * *

><p><strong>-Abandoned Warehouse- <strong>

Minato right now is waiting in abandoned warehouse that has now become thugs gathered around. A normal person usually doesn't dare to come here because of that and bad rumor around it but Minato isn't normal. He can feel that some of the thugs are watching him but don't dare to come closer to him, after what he done to them when he come the first time. Just let said the technique he got from Takehito is a very useful persuading tools.

Minato looks at his watch, its already 9 pm and the one he was waiting is late.

"Ah, Minato-san sorry to made you wait" A male voice called.

Minato just look at the direction of the sound, there are Junichi Tanigawa and a girl?

"Don't waste my time Junichi" Minato told him who flinch a little and the girl is seems afraid?

"Sorry but something happened" Minato just nodded his head at Junichi excuse.

"Do you get it?" Minato asked to the point making Junichi grin.

"Ahahah off course Minato-san" Junichi then took out a CD and show it to Minato, "Although it a lot harder to get, but why you interested in this I don't know or want to know"

Junichi, at first he seems like your usual normal thugs but he got some talent in information gathering and to persuade someone. Minato met him just by a chance when he searching for some classified information that couldn't he get by normal means. That's the reason why he come to here in first place and met Junichi.

"It's not your business" Minato said as he took the CD and gave Junichi an envelope.

"It's nice to do business with you Minato-san" Junichi said as he opened the envelope looking at money in it, "You are my best customer"

Junichi just smiled as he looks at the money. To be honest the first time he met Minato he has been scared shitless because Minato has been searched him and he sure he doesn't made someone like Minato as his enemy. However, Minato told him that he needs his talents. Well the first job is a test for him and Junichi doesn't expect too much as people who used his talent only for a one time only and they paid not much. Imagined his surprise when he done the first job and received money five times from the usual. Then Minato told him to kept contact with, as he will use his talent from now on. Well for him that doesn't have stable income this is a good chance too past. Therefore, he works for Minato since then.

"Ne, Minato-san does you interested about information about MBI?" Junichi asked thinking to get a few more cash. Well he is greedy after all but he knows better than to betray Minato. After all Minato has made that clear to him.

"MBI?" Minato asked, he paid no attention to that company.

"Yeah, don't you think that MBI movements for this past week have been weird?" Junichi told Minato to make him interested and that's a hard thing to do.

Minato just thinking of this for a while as it's true the MBI have been doing something suspicious, then his eyes drifted to the girl who flinch under his stare.

"Is this having something to do with that girl?"

Junichi smiled, "Just as I expected form Minato-san. That is correct, but this girl isn't normal girl"

Minato just take his wallet and give Junichi few hundred that Junichi takes happily. Minato never have money problem so to lose few hundred aren't a big deal for him. After all, he has stable income from his investment.

"Huhuhu, Thanks a lot Minato-san" Junichi said as he pocketed the money

"Hey, start tell Minato-san" Junichi yelled at the girl.

"But we cannot.." before the girl finished Junichi slap her.

"Just tell Minato-san already!"

The girl just nursed her red check and looking at Minato who is look at her coldly even with what happened.

"My name is Yashima, Sekirei #84" Yashima introduced herself timidly.

"Sekirei?" Minato asked with his emotionless tone making her flinch.

"Yes, Sekirei is the name of our species right now there are 108 Sekirei in Tokyo that MBI unleash and find their Ashikabi to participated Sekirei plan. Sekirei plan is a battle royal between the Sekirei and the last standing will get a prize that beyond imagination," Yashima explained

"That's the gist of it Minato-san, I am her Ashikabi" Junichi added.

"I see, can you give me a demonstration?" Minato asked

"Off course Minato-san" Junichi proceed to kissed Yashima roughly and wings of light appeared behind her.

"Show it to Minato-san" Junichi ordered as Yashima proceed hit the ground and made a huge crater.

"Well that's interesting" Minato said simply but his voice and expression betray no emotion.

"Hehehe, and the good part there is something called MBI black card that make the Ashikabi never worried about money" Junichi said as he showed Minato black card with MBI in it.

"Then I assume you want to end our business ?" Minato asked but Junichi just shook his head.

"Off course not Minato-san. After all I cannot get cash with this thing and I still love cash better than this" Junichi said hastily as he doesn't want to lose Minato.

"Okay, then if there nothing else I take my leave" Minato said simply as he start walk away.

"Hahaha, okay Minato-san just calls me again if you need something," Junichi said simply as waving his hand to Minato.

* * *

><p><strong>-MBI Tower-<strong>

Natsuo Ichinomi right now is heading to Minaka Hiroto, The CEO of MBI office.

He comes to report about one of the Ashikabi that revealed the existence of Sekirei to outsider.

"Knock..Knock…"

"Excuse me president, I come to report something" Natsuo said as he entered the office.

"Ah, my dear Natsu" Minaka greet him, "Is there something interesting happen?"

Natsuo just smiled, "Yes, there is a Ashikabi that told someone that who isn't involved with Sekirei Plan about Sekirei Plan"

Minaka just become silent at this before laughing madly, "Marvelous, truly marvelous…"

"Sir?" Natsuo just stared at Minaka confusedly. He really cannot predict this man.

"Without fear he exposed Sekirei Plan, trying to defy the rules that had been set" Minaka said dramatically, "Truly marvelous… So who is he, the courageous Ashikabi who defy the rules?"

"Junichi Tanigawa, Ashikabi of Sekirei number 84, Yashima" Natsuo informed Minaka who seems amused by this.

"Ahahah… so how many people he told about Sekirei?"

"Just one sir" Natsuo answered and Minaka seems to be displeased by this.

"Shame, he should tell everyone and then it will be catching them all game!"

Natsuo just sweat dropped at this. Minaka doesn't happy because Junichi just told one person and not because he told someone?

"Whatever, without doubt this person who learn about Sekirei Plan will try to find a Sekirei. What a wonderful development" Minaka said excitedly as he think the possibility this person do, "So who the name of the person that…"

"Junichi, sir" Natsuo sighed, he already told Minaka just a moment ago and he forget it already.

"Yes, who is it?"

Natsuo bring out his cell phone out as he search the text message from MBI Intel department.

"Umm.. Sahashi Minato sir" Natsuo said uncomfortably as he know who is Minato are.

"Hahhaha, truly splendid Minato!" Minaka praised, "You find the Sekirei plan by yourself without anyone tell you"

Natsuo want to say that Junichi is the one told Minato but he keep silent about it. Sometimes, he wonders if his boss is right in his head. Well, like they said the line between a genius and mad man is a thin one.

"So what we should do sir?"

"Nothing just let it be" Minaka answered, "Huuhahahha… quickly Minato, find your own Sekirei and join my game"

Natsuo wisely ignore Minaka and leave the office.

Even behind the door Natsuo could heard Minaka insane laugh.

"So…" A cold voice greeted Natsuo.

"The president said that we do nothing" Natsuo answered as he turn around to look at a beautiful woman with waist-length purple hair standing in the corner. She is Miya, the leader of Disciplinary Squad.

"I see" with that, Miya disappeared into the shadow.

Natsuo just stare at the corner where Miya once before sighing. He was dead afraid of her, her cold brown eyes that look lifeless without a speck of emotion. He wonders if Minaka could pick someone else as Ashikabi for the Disciplinary Squad because he doesn't know how to deal with Miya. Well, if Minaka insist he hope he doesn't have to winged Miya and her second in command Karasuba, Sekirei number 4. The two is the only remaining member of the first and second Disciplinary Squad and….

Well he doesn't want to think about it…

He will be content to just winged Benitsubasa, Sekirei number 105 and Haihane, Sekirei number 104 but Miya and Karasuba…

'Well Karasuba it's not bad still…' Natsuo thought, at the time like this he hope that 'she' still with them, with 'her' the tension will be a lot less than this.

Natsuo just shook his head; he has another job to do after all.

* * *

><p><strong>-Miyajima Mansion-<strong>

"My my why so serious Minato-chan?"

Minato just stared blankly at woman who sits before him.

Miyajima

Right now, he is in Miyajima house or mansion if one could say.

She is his mentor and benefactor.

Minato met her shortly after Takehito funeral. At first Minato, feel a bit skeptical about Miyajima. Why not? The woman proclaimed that she was Takehito teacher, but she looks too young for that. Not until later that he learn that Miyajima actual age is over 70, which shocked him. She just look like someone that only past 30, her appearance doesn't justified her age at all. Since then Miyajima taught him many thing, just as Takehito was.

Miyajima told him that he couldn't tell anyone about it, because if he did, she will stop teaching him. Of course, they do that in secret.

Minato doesn't want that to happen so he keep his mouth shut and continue learn under Miyajima guidance. He done that not to only to learn from her but because he doesn't want to lose his only link to Takehito. Not until later, that Minato realized that Miyajima actually used Takehito name to manipulate him.

When Minato at the end of his senior high school, Miyajima revealed that she actual manipulated him. However, Minato calmly informed her that he has known about that since his junior high school. Miyajima just laughed and said she already known about it, she just want to see his reaction about it.

Miyajima also told him, the only reason she revealed herself to him because she curious about the kid that Takehito spend his time with. Because Takehito is not someone that would babysitting a kid that doesn't take his interest. Takehito, behind that cheerful and warm personality is a rotten man down to its core. He must plan something for Minato but seeing his death now, she cannot prove anything.

However, Minato refused to believe that. He believes that the day he spends with Takehito is genuine and Takehito doesn't plan anything like what Miyajima told him.

Miyajima just scoffed off and said believe in what he wants and that what Minato do.

Still, she was the one that made Minato become what he was.

Miyajima is a genius that without doubt true, if the rumor about her found a drug to make her continue young is true. Well seeing her like this, maybe that is true. However, she is also a rotten human with sick and twisted mind.

Minato by her guidance in young age had done many things that shouldn't a kid like him do or see. If her reason for doing that for the sake of Minato to learn something that will be much better. However, the reason she do this because she want to see how a kid, fresh from a traumatize experience will become if she made the kid do or see something that a kid like him shouldn't.

That also the reason why Minato mother and sister effort to heal him from his trauma failed. Because at the time, Minato truly believed what Miyajima said to him by saying Takehito has done this at your age or Takehito that and you would shame Takehito if, etc. with that Minato fall to her trap brilliantly.

There is once he asked why Miyajima made Minato do all of this and her answer is, 'It's not interesting to have a copy of Takehito. It will be a lot interesting to see what you will become after I made you do all of those thing.'

Minato just become speechless at that. Even so, she also has the more positive side in her. She is kind and strict to him. Because Minato knew the reason, Miyajima do all that kind of things to him because she wants him to not become Takehito but himself. A twisted love, that's what Minato truly think about Miyajima action. Still Minato couldn't bring himself to hate her, because he already think her as his own mother than Takami. How ironic, Takami after that accident showed Minato an active role as a mother for the first time but Miyajima who showed him a cruel things become the one he think more as a mother and Takami as someone else.

"Ne ne Minato-chan? Earth to Minato-chan?" Miyajima called him bringing back Minato back.

"Yes"

"Sigh, how could you day dreaming in front a beautiful girl like me? But I will forgive you if you daydreaming about me" Miyajima said playfully, Minato just twitched. She is the only one that can do this to him.

"Sorry, but considering your age…" Minato trailed off making Miyajima an angry mark appear in her head.

"Minato-chan…its not polite to said something about a lady age…" a dark aura come out and an angry Hanya mask come out, the same one as Takehito.

"You know.. that not having any effect to me" Minato plainly told her and she just dismissed it.

"Sigh.. yes" Miyajima said tiredly

Another prove that she is Takehito teacher are she had the same technique as Takehito.

"So this is a drug that you want to show me…" Miyajima said as she looking at Chiho medicine that Minato gave her.

"But you know Minato-chan…"

"I must do it by myself" Minato cut her, he know that Miyajima won't help him in any way because the first thing she told him is 'Solve your own problem, don't depend on anyone else'.

Minato know that if it's Miyajima, she will solve Chiho disease in a blink of eyes.

"I just want your opinion" Minato said before Miyajima reject him.

"I see, then it's no problem Minato-chan"

"Then I excuse myself" Minato told her as he fulfill his purpose for visiting Miyajima.

"Hum? Not saying anything to Tsukiumi " Miyajima asked playfully.

Minato just stay silent.

Tsukiumi, the girl that live with Miyajima.

Minato doesn't know why Tsukiumi live with Miyajima because Miyajima never told him anything. Miyajima look like an open person but actually, she is a very secretive person. Minato even doesn't know anything about her beside anything that obvious about her, he only know one Miyajima secret and that is her age.

"Nothing"

"She will be devastated when she hears that you come when she is out…"

"Then why you say like she is here now?" Minato asked, he truly couldn't understand Miyajima way of thinking.

A knowing smile rise on Miyajima face and Minato take this as his time to leave.

* * *

><p>Minato found something weird is happening.<p>

The road that he took is empty.

Usually there are many thugs in here but now there is no one.

'Weird' Minato thought as he continued to walk, until from the corner a thugs run past him like he see a ghost or something.

Not thinking much Minato turned into the corner that the thug comes from. Then he understood why the thug runs like that. In the corner, there are laying many other thugs who groaned in pain, stand in the middle of it was a girl.

The girl turned her head and looks at Minato

"Well, hello there…"

* * *

><p>...Please Review...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Sekirei

A/N : Thanks for the review

**-Tokyo-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

* * *

><p>Sekirei : Forgotten Legacy<p>

Chapter 2 : Sekirei Game

"Well, hello there…"

Minato just stood there unmoving as he watched the girl with impassive gaze. If it was his former self, there is no doubt that he either will run away or intimidate by the girl as the girl is watching him like a predator that has found its prey. In addition, the small stain of blood that she has on her face emphasizes that image more.

"Well…"the girl started as her eyes met Minato, "Are you going to ask?"

Of course, if it is any other people the first question that they have will be 'what happened?' however, this is Minato that we are talking and because of his apathy, he cannot bring himself to care about it.

"No" Minato replied as the girl blinked several time as he processed what Minato told her.

"Nothing at all?" The girl asked ridiculously.

Minato just nodded his head.

"Even why I beat the crap of all this.." the girl pointed the thugs around her, " Trash?"

Minato nodded, the girl just sighed.

"You know…" The girl paused a moment and rubbed her temple, "Just forget it"

However, as the girl moved her hand Minato saw the emblem that was on her clothes in her left chest. He immediately recognized that emblem as he has seen it before.

"Sekirei?" Minato muttered.

As soon as he said that, the girl suddenly vanished from his view and he found himself slammed to the wall with the girl right hand grabbed his neck and a staff that embedded into the wall barely missing one centimeter from his head. Though Minato wondered where the staff comes from, as he has not seen it before. The girl must have it hidden from his view.

"Who are you?" The girl threated him, "You shouldn't know about Sekirei except if you are an Ashikabi or MBI agent."

Her grip on his neck tightens a little but Minato paid no mind as the pain from being slammed to the wall finally registered to his mind.

"Answer me!" The girl ordered as she tightens her grip more.

"Does it matter?" Minato asked with a flat tone as this gained the girl attention how calm Minato is.

"Yes, you are right" The girl released her hand from Minato hand but her eyes studying him with a sharp gaze.

"Sorry about that" The girl apologized as she took a step back from Minato, "I have been on edge as I just harmed human"

"Damn, it just unlike me to obey the rule anyway. This is the disciplinary squads fault, if not because of them…" The girl muttered but not low enough for Minato not to hear.

Minato nodded as he accepted the girl apology but stored that piece of information.

"So…" The girl trailed off, "Are you an Ashikabi?"

"No, but my 'friend' is" Minato said as he referred to Junichi.

The girl rise her eyebrow in surprise, "You know, it's a wonder how you still alive"

"What do you mean?" Minato asked, as there is a hidden meaning in the girl words. He has a feeling he won't like what this girl will tell him.

"Usually, MBI will disposed anyone who learn about Sekirei if they're not a Ashikabi"

Minato made a note to do something unpleasant to Junichi as he knowingly or unknowingly put his life on danger. It's doesn't matter if he is an apathy as there are still something that he couldn't let side.

"You know…." The girl said as she studied Minato, "You are very relaxed for someone that his life been on danger a moment ago and from that information"

"I see no point to worry about it" that's true as whatever happened to him, he hardly care about it as nothing really matter.

Then a sudden thought strike him, 'Nothing matter?'

For some reason an image of Chiho appeared in his mind, she smile sadly at him. However, before Minato could think more about it the girl cut his musing.

"You are really interesting" The girl said as she smirked amusedly at Minato.

Minato just stared at her. He really doesn't want to deal with this anymore. Making his decision Minato turned his back to her and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" The girl yelled as she grabs his shoulder and turns him to face her, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Home" Minato said simply making the girl almost tripped because she does not expect that kind of answer.

However, as soon as she regained her composure, she started laughing.

Minato stopped and turned around to see her. He doesn't understand why the girl suddenly laughed at him.

"Huhuhuhu… you know I never met someone like you before" The girl said as she walked until she is right in front of Minato and look deeply into Minato eyes, "And that's a very good eyes you have"

The girl started to caress Minato face as their eyes still staring at each other. None of them blinking, they kept staring at each other. Minato just stare at her uninterested as her eyes become more interested in him.

"The eyes of someone who doesn't give a shit to anything…" The woman trailed off dreamily referring to the cold empty eyes that Minato has, "The kind of eyes that I like and I hope to find in my…."

Minato continue to stare her when he suddenly realized that the girl face become red, her breath is labored and her eyes….. Minato immediately recognized that kind of look as few female have given the same look to him minus the labored breath, not he really cares or understands though.

"It couldn't be…" The girl widens her eyes in shock, "I reacted to you? Oh well, I kind of like you so it's not a problem"

"React…" Minato started but cut off when the woman kisses him suddenly and wings of light comes out from her back. This short development has leaved him speechless, also on the side note this is his first kiss.

"Fufufu," The woman let a small smile as she let Minato lips go, "I never thought I will meet my Ashikabi this fast and someone that like, I am truly lucky"

"Your Ashikabi?" Minato asked emotionlessly even after what happened. His friend always talks that the first kiss always special but he always ignored them and they always said he must try it. Now that he has done it, he still doesn't understand what so special about it and its nothing like his friends described. As he doesn't feel the feeling that his friend described.

"Yes, forever and ever you will my Ashikabi, Toyotama Sekirei number 16, the one that will never be bounded to rule…." Toyotama trailed off before remembered that she still doesn't know his name. She somehow feels embarrassed by this, to not know her Ashikabi name before the winged ritual.

"Sahashi Minato" Minato told her.

"Ah, yes you have become my Ashikabi, Minato"

Minato raise his eyebrows at this, so he became an Ashikabi by kissing a Sekirei? It seems to be too simple if he must say. There must be something more about it.

"Ringg…" Minato cell phone suddenly rang

"Excuse me" Minato said as he took his cell phone.

"CONGRULATION!" A male voice yelled from his phone.

"Sorry, I am not interested" Minato told and promptly cut off, he already experienced this kind of things before as someone tried to swindle him like this.

Toyotama just look at him amused as she know what that's call about.

"Now, there are…" Minato said to Toyotama but cut off by another call from his cell phone.

"Ringg..Ring.."

"Yes" Minato answered.

"WHY YOU CUT ME OFF!" The same male voice yelled making Minato ear ringing. He then look at his cell phone call and realized that's it actually a video call. He remembered that man, Minaka Hiroto, the CEO and founder of MBI.

"I just want to inform you about Sekirei plan!" Minaka whined.

"I'm sorry" Minato said without emotion or feeling sorry at all.

"Huh, just listen, you, Sahashi Minato just winged Toyotama Sekirei number 16 making you have the right to enter Sekirei plan" Minaka told him not bothered by Minato emotionless voice, "There are 108…"

Minato cut him, "Just tell me what I should do"

"Oh, straight to the point are you? That's good, then what you must do are fight, fight, and fight!" Minaka said pleasantly, "As the Ashikabi of the last remaining Sekirei is given permission to ascend and will hold the fate of the world in his hands which…"

"You said the Ashikabi of the last remaining Sekirei, so I assume that I can have more than one Sekirei " Minato cut Minaka off again which made Minaka sulked on the screen but became cheerful once again as he heard Minato question.

"A sharp one does you? Yes, you can wing as many as you want. But remember there are rules that you must abide or there will be severe consequence…" Minaka said tried to scared Minato.

Meanwhile Minato thought about what Minaka just told him. It seem that he is officially became a participant to this Sekirei Plan just by winged a Sekirei and became Ashikabi. He is also will be fighting with other Ashikabi, which means no matter he do, in the end he must fight. In addition, there will be a consequence if he breaks a rule, a rule that he doesn't know at all. So, the logical course of action that he should take right now is….

"Give me the rules" Minato told Minaka who seem surprised at this.

"You know, you are the first Ashikabi to ask about it. Normally their Sekirei will explain it to them"

Minato look at Toyotama who shrugged and turned back to his cell phone.

"I doubt Toyotama know the rules better than the game master himself"

"Such flattery" Minaka seem oddly pleased at this, "Okay the first…."

"Could you send it by text? I have more business to attend" Minato cut him straight off the bat.

Minaka just frowned at this and sulked, "Yes, I can but…"

"Do it"

"Fine!" Minaka said like angry child and cut off.

Minato couldn't help to think that this will bite him in the ass later. After all displeasing a game master of the game you are planning is never a good thing. Still he couldn't find himself to care about it. Then a moment later a text mail come with the subject Sekirei plan rule.

"Hahaha…" Toyotama laughed making Minato look at her, "I never saw someone do that to Minaka Hhahaha…"

Minato ignored her and read the rule. The rules itself are good but have many loops in it that he could use. However, his attention is on the first rule, 'Never harm human' this explained why Toyotama seem nervous earlier. He took a note to ask Toyotama about it later.

"Hey, why are so serious?" Toyotama asked as she realized Minato read the rule seriously.

"Don't tell me you will follow it" Toyotama said as it seems that the prospect having an Ashikabi that is following the rule is not what she want.

"No, I just want to know if there are loops in the rule" Minato told her and this made her smiled.

"I know it; it was not a mistake to choose you as my Ashikabi hahhaha…." Toyotama laughed as she followed Minato who start walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>-MBI Tower-<strong>

"So what happen?"

Karasuba, Sekirei number four, the Black Sekirei, and second in command of Disciplinary Squad asked Natsuo who just exited Minaka office.

Natsuo just sighed as they can hear Minaka mad laugh even beyond the door that had been soundproofed.

"It seems there will be no need for us to go out as the Sekirei who broke the rule had been winged"

"Oh?" Karasuba raised his eyebrows at this, "And why Minaka seems to be…happy?"

"Well, the one that had winged that Sekirei is Minaka son…." Natsuo said tiredly.

"Son? Minaka had a son?" Karasuba asked as this information is new to her.

Natsuo snapped at Karasuba as he realized what he had told Karasuba.

"Well…. Yes but…." Natsuo said uncomfortably, "Don't tell Takami that you heard it from me"

"Interesting…" Karasuba said simply as she smiled.

"Karasuba" Natsuo said feeling that she up to something

"Yes"

"What are you planning?"

Karasuba just tilted his head and smiling innocently to Natsuo, "Nothing"

Natsuo not buying that, he knew that Karasuba seems to be planning something. This is one of the reasons that he doesn't want to become her Ashikabi. Karasuba is too unpredictable and hard to control. In addition, he cursed himself to blurt that information to Karasuba nonetheless. If only that girl still in Disciplinary Squad, maybe Karasuba won't be like this for she will kept Karasuba on check. Just why that girl must resigned from Disciplinary Squad. Ah, yes, because that girl want to find her destined one and something about love….

'I really need a vacation' Natsuo thought as he had been working extra time since this Sekirei plan started.

"Just please don't do anything that make my work increase" Natsuo said tiredly.

"Okay…." Karasuba replied in a sing a song matter.

"Damn" Natsuo cursed, he could only pray that Minato could handle whatever Karasuba planning and Takami doesn't know about it. He repressed the urge to shudder as if Takami know that Karasuba learn Minato is Minaka son from him; it won't end well for his health.

Meanwhile Karasuba already leave Natsuo alone and gone to the database room to find information about Minaka son.

* * *

><p><strong>-Minato Apartment-<strong>

Minato just sat in the sofa on his apartment as he heard Toyotama explanation about the Sekirei Plan. It seems the Ashikabi who broke a rule will have the disciplinary squad to paying a visit to them and that will be not a pleasant one. Still, at first he was not too interested about this whole Sekirei Plan until Toyotama informed him that Sekirei is actually an alien, not the kind you expect from science fiction film though. Even so, it intrigued Minato as maybe this Sekirei plan will help him to find what he looking and the cure for Chiho.

"That's what I know" Toyotama told him as she sit across Minato, "But you sure a rich person are you?"

Toyotama looked around. Minato apartment is a mansion apartment located in the north of Tokyo. The mansion is on strategy place that could see all direction and Minato own the one in the top.

"You could say so," Minato answered at her as he stood up.

"Huh, where are you going to?" Toyotama asked as he seen Minato walked away.

"Sleep" Minato replied simply, as he continues to walk to his bedroom.

"And where I should sleep?"

"Where ever you want"

With that Minato leave Toyotama alone in his living room and go to his bedroom. Today a lot of thing happened and he needs rest for now.

* * *

><p><strong>(Morning)<strong>

Blink

Stare

Blink

Blink

Stare

Minato doesn't know what happened but he sure that last night he slept alone in his bed. However, just when he wakes up, in front of his face there is a pair of breasts, a big one. What a way to start your day.

"Do you like it?" Minato look up and saw Toyotama who smirking at him.

"Maybe, but why you are in my bed?" Minato asked. Even in this kind of situation, his expression remains stoic, giving nothing away.

"You say I can sleep where ever I want" Toyotama said disappointedly from Minato reaction.

"I see" Come Minato soft reply as he stands up from his bed.

"Are you gay?" Toyotama asked curiously making Minato snap his neck as he turn at her.

"No"

"Oh…"

Minato just ignored her as he goes to the bathroom taking a shower, and changed his clothes. After he finished, Minato found Toyotama in the living room as she watching TV.

"Have you taken a bath?" Minato asked because he sure that she have not.

"Uhm, no I haven't "

"Then please take a bath and wash your clothes" Minato said as he gone to the kitchen to take a bite.

"No, too lazy" Toyotama said making Minato stopped.

"Toyotama" Minato start as he feels the dark aura coming from him. Toyotama who realized a sudden shift in the air turn her head to Minato. Her eyes widen, as she look him.

"Please, take a bath"

Toyotama immediately gone to the bathroom so fast that Minato could only see a blur. Feeling satisfied Minato resumed his journey to the kitchen.

However, inside the bathroom she trembled and hugged herself to calm down.

'What the hell is that?' Toyotama thought as she never seen something like that before.

Truly, her Ashikabi is an interesting person but…. Just a moment ago, he was so damn scary.

She doesn't mind the expressionless face or that cold and emotionless eyes or the flat voice without emotion that her Ashikabi had. However, she mind of…That thing… just how in the world that a human could produce something that so scary. It was the first time she has seen something so…. So terrifying that she sure that she prefer to fight against number 1 than to see it again.

Toyotama shook her head, no use to regret it now but if only she know about it before maybe she will has a second thought before becoming Minato Sekirei.

'Better take a shower before he decides to use that again..'

* * *

><p><strong>-Tokyo-<strong>

Minato just walked around with Toyotama as he realized that she attracted attention from other because her clothes and the staff she carried. Maybe he should find a disguise for Toyotama or him because other Ashikabi will immediately recognize him as one of them. This just won't do because he knew that if his identity go out, the more capable Ashikabi could use it to treat him or his family, not he care about it but it will hinder him. In addition, the chance that he will be attacked in his home or ambushed will increase greatly as the other Ashikabi will know where to look for him.

Still right now, his goal is to find another unwinged Sekirei. Minato has two reasons for doing this; the first is getting more Sekirei for this Sekirei Plan as the more Sekirei he has. Other Ashikabi will be more reluctant to attack him. The second one is to study the different between the winged and unwinged Sekirei as he sure, there is a different between the unwinged and winged one. Also on the side note, he will have more samples for his research about Sekirei.

"Is there no other unwinged one here?" Minato asked Toyotama as she shook her head. Inside she wondered what Minato wanted to do. Though, she has no problems if Minato winged another Sekirei.

Minato just stay silent and continue to walking as he think what he must do. He already gives the form to absent from collage before so he does not have to worry about collage as this Sekirei plan proceeds. Today, he also doesn't need to visit Chiho, and he has nothing to take care of. Therefore, he can use this day solely to find other Sekirei.

They continue to strolling around town as Minato also checked the rule about 'cannot leave Tokyo' and that have been true. As MBI agent guarded all transportation that could be used to get out from Tokyo.

Then Toyotama suddenly noticed something and called him, "Minato"

"What is it?"

"I see two Sekirei chasing one Sekirei" Toyotama told, as Minato see her stared into of the building roof

"Sekirei battle?" Minato wondered the rule state that the battle between Sekirei must be done one to one. Still, he wonders if other Ashikabi will follow that rule.

"I don't think so" Toyotama replied.

Minato just nodded, if it was not a battle then it could be an unwinged Sekirei or they chasing other winged Sekirei for whatever reason they have.

"I see, we will go after them" Minato said as Toyotama nodded at him before she placed her hand on Minato waist holding it tightly to her body and jumped as it startled people around them. However, Minato paid no mind because they will lose them if he doesn't act now.

Minato already knew that Sekirei are different from human because their super strength but he still found this ridiculous.

Toyotama jumped from one building to another as she runs after the three Sekirei that they chase. She also hugged Minato a little bit tighter as she feels the muscles under his clothes and absent-mindedly smelling Minato scent. However, that must be cut short as her targets are stopped in one of the roof. It seems that the two Sekirei she after finally cornered the one they after or the one they after has become tired from this cat and mouse game.

Minato also realized this but he doesn't want to immediately join the fray, he wants to assessing the situation first. He will make his move after he learns the situation more.

"Can you land there quietly so they don't realize us yet?" Minato said as he pointed into the area in the roof that will hide him and Toyotama.

"Sure"

As they land, Toyotama let him go. Minato and her peeped from their hiding place to see what happened. However, from their place they could only look at the two Sekirei who casing the other one.

"Like I said before we doing a favor to you"

"So you won't suffer like us"

Minato doesn't even knew what the two are talking about, he then look at Toyotama.

"You knew them?"

"Yes, they are Hikari and Hibiki Sekirei number 11 and 12 the twin Sekirei."

"I see" Minato nodded as he observe them again.

"Just give up will you and we will make this less painful" Hikari said angrily as she charge electric in her hand.

"You will just make Hikari angrier if you run away again" Hibiki advised, she a lot more calm than Hikari.

"Yeah, without Ashikabi you couldn't fight us"

That's the only thing that Minato need to hear as he comes to his decision. He cannot let this unwinged Sekirei slip away from his hand. Since he has spent so much time to looking for one and he doesn't want to spend more if he can.

"Toyotama" Minato called and kiss her suddenly as wings of light appear behind her.

"Wow" Toyotama said as she doesn't expect Minato to kiss her.

"Stop them" Minato said simply.

"You know, I don't care if we fight dirty or broke some rule but it will two in one for me" Toyotama deadpanned.

"Are you afraid?"

This question seems to irk Toyotama, "No"

"Then go" Minato ordered as the dark aura starting appear.

Toyotama knew what would happen so she just nodded before she jumped off from their hiding place and land between them. Meanwhile Minato made a note to use it if Toyotama start to refuse his order, since he needs someone that will move, as he wants to.

"Hello there…" Toyotama said cheerfully to Hikari and Hibiki, although inside she still frighten from what Minato tried to do.

"What!"

"Who are you?"

The two asked in the same time as they surprised with the sudden entrance of other Sekirei.

"Well that's rude you should say you name first before asked my" Toyotama teased, after all she already knew them but they don't know her.

"Hikari, Sekirei number 11" Hikari said as she prepared herself

"Hibiki, Sekirei number 12" Hibiki said as she mirrored Hikari movement

"Toyotama, Sekirei number 16" Toyotama said as she spin her staff and point it to the two.

"Why are you intervened us" Hibiki asked wearily.

"You better get away before something bad happen to you" Hikari said heatedly.

"My my, isn't this bad?" Toyotama said as she smile to the two, "However, my _scary_ Ashikabi ordered me to interfere you two and for your information my Ashikabi has just kissed me"

Toyotama really doesn't want to fight as it one against the two, that's so unfair, though she doesn't care if she is the one that doing it. Even so, she really cannot refuse Minato order when he start to bring that..thing… out again. She only sees it once and she doesn't want to see it again if she can. Really, she shouldn't pick Minato as her Ashikabi if she know that he had that kind of thing. The good thing is he doesn't care about rule too much like her so she will just endure it. After all, it was hard to find someone like her anyway.

This piece of information freeze Hikari and Hibiki. Because this will made Toyotama stronger than them and could use her Norito.

"Hikari, we should retreat for now" Hibiki suggested as they already wasted their strength chasing that Sekirei and if they fight against Toyotama, who fully charged, it will end badly for them.

"Cih, Okay" Hikari said angrily as she doesn't like this but have no other choice, she is impulsive but not stupid.

The two then jumped away from the roof leaving Toyotama and the unwinged Sekirei.

"Well that's gone smoothly than I thought" Toyotama said as she doesn't expect they will retreated that easily. Well if they fight the result is clear, two tired Sekirei versus one full powered Sekirei. She will win but she won't remain unscathed, and she not looking forward for that kind of result.

Toyotama then look at the unwinged Sekirei and her eyes widen a little.

"Well, well I don't think I will meet you here" Toyotama just smiled, as she knows who this Sekirei is. She doesn't expect to see her after all.

"You know her Toyotama?" Minato asked as he comes out from his hiding place.

"You could said that Minato" Toyotama replied, not taking her eyes away from the unwinged Sekirei as Minato stand beside her and looking at the unwinged Sekirei too. The unwinged one looks at Toyotama and seems to be terrified by her as her body trembled.

"It's been a while" Toyotama started as her tone full of hidden malice, "Number…"

* * *

><p>Sahashi Yukari just started the twin girls before him with dumbfounded look as they eat the pile of hamburger with incredible pace.<p>

'Just what happened?' Yukari thought as she tries to remember what happened that lead her to treat the twins hamburger in this fast food restaurant.

'Ah…that's right' Yukari thought as she rubbed her forehead, 'Never took a short cut again'

That's right, she was in her way to going back to her apartment when she decided to took a shortcut into the alley that connected to the other side of road. She is doing this to save time as she want to return as soon as possible to her apartment. Imagine her surprise when she found two girls seem to be unconscious in the alley. Being a fine woman like her mother teaches her to be, she approached them. Then she learned that the two girls that have the same face (she came to conclusion that they are twins) was so hungry that they couldn't move. Therefore, she offered to treat them food, then the twins immediately stood up and took her away to this fast food restaurant.

"Ah, I'm full" the youngest twins said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Musubi don't do that" the older one reprimanded before looking at Yukari, "Thank you for treated us food"

"Ah, Yes your welcome" Yukari told them. However, inside she was crying because these twins have emptied her wallets.

"You are truly a life saver" the youngest, Musubi told Yukari.

'Yeah but I'm starting to regret it' Yukari thought as she not expected them to eat this much. However, she knew that she couldn't leave them alone as having an apathy brother help her to feel more about other people around her. It made her to be empathy for a certain degree.

"It's because you forget to bring you MBI card" The older said sighed.

"But you lost your MBI card, Ouch!" Musubi muttered but the older one punched her on the head.

"That's beside the point, Musubi" The older one said.

"Hahahaha…" Yukari laughed uncomfortably at the two, "So who are you ladies?"

"Ah, where my manners" The older one said.

"My name Musubi!" Musubi said energetically, "I am Sek…Ouch!"

However before Musubi could finished she was been hit again by the older one. Yukari just flinched; it was a lot harder than the one before. However, she found herself to be a little jealous by the twin's interaction. It made her remembered how Minato and she used to be before that accident.

"That's a secret Musubi!" The older one said as Musubi rubbed her head and muttered 'Sorry'.

"Sigh, what will happen if I`m not here" The older one said tiredly as she shook her head.

"It`s gonna alright? Ouch!" Another punch to Musubi head.

'Just what I got myself into?' Yukari thought as she sweat dropped from their behavior.

"My name is Sahashi Yukari, so what your name ?" Yukari introduced herself trying to bring them back to the topic.

"I`m Yume" the older one that now identified as Yume told Yukari politely.

"Together we are the dream and love Sekirei, Ouch!" Musubi proclaimed loudly as Yume hit her on the head once again.

Meanwhile Yukari just looking at the twins in confusion but cut short as the twins starting to hit each other. She really starting to regrets her decision to take a short cut or offered to treat the twin's food as it seems she was tossed into something beyond her imagination.

'Today is really not my day'

* * *

><p>...Please Review...<p>

A/N: Sorry for those who expecting Minato winged Karasuba but don't worry, Minato will winged Karasuba but not now. For another note, I still haven't decide Minato second Sekirei so I wont write the next chapter until I decide it.


End file.
